Two People Aiming At the Future
is the forty-forth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the final appearance of Kamen Rider Gridon form and Kamen Rider Bravo. Despite Kouta's death in the previous episode, he is revived in this episode. Synopsis As Mai accepts the powers of the Golden Fruit and attempts to change the fate that has befallen her friends, Kaito seeks her out to gain its power, as well. Plot Chucky and Peko rush to the warehouse where Gaim and Ryugen Yomi battled and discovered a heavily injured Kouta, whom they escorted to safety. Mai got herself lost while traversing through time and ends up in the world of the Sengoku Rider War. As Sagara reveals, all four Riders here have the potential to claim the forbidden fruit. This world has no effect on the future, as it is a shadow of the past. Moments later in the hospital, Kaito, Yoko and Mitsuzane watch as Mai's corpse fades away. DJ Sagara appears, revealing that Mai was not dead, however, she was no longer a human. As Mai was trapped in a parallel reality, she travelled to the past and warned the Riders (Kouta, Kaito and Mitsuzane) of their fate. Now as the Woman of Beginning, her role was to pass the Golden Fruit to the champion. Still in despair, Mitsuzane declines his participation, as the woman he loved was no longer a human. Kaito, however, accepts the challenge and resorts to win. While Kouta was bedridden from his injuries, Mai visited him in his dream, expressing her regret for not being able to change the future but Kouta stopped her, telling her that her previous words of never giving up had made him fight till the end. Mai suddenly remembered that Kaito has a different view for the future unlike Kouta and disappeared before Kouta could reach her. Taking shelter in a warehouse, Yoko felt relieved that she had picked the right future and revealed her reason that she stayed with Kaito. The next day, Oren, Jonouchi and Zack find Kaito and Minato. Jonouchi and Zack approach Kaito but is stopped by Oren who realises that Kaito has changed a lot since Oren last saw him. The power-drunk Kaito summoned two Inves to his aid and transformed with Minato to fight them. Zack ends up finding himself stuck between his loyalty and friendship. In the heat of battle, Zack seemingly makes his decision to aid Kaito by helping Yoko dispose of Gridon. As a result, Jonouchi and Oren's Lockseeds and Sengoku Drivers were destroyed. Both of them retreated and reveal the horrible news to Kouta and the others. Despite bearing heavy injuries, Kouta rushes off to Kaito. Kaito reveals that to bring Mai back to the present and to rule the world, he must win the Golden Fruit and challenge and defeat Kouta. Both begin to battle in their Rider forms. Kouta seems to be winning the battle, but Kaito transforms into his Over Lord form and attacks Kouta. Having no choice, Kouta transforms into Gaim Kiwami Arms and faces Lord Baron. In the middle of the battle, Zack transforms into Knuckle and seemingly overpowers Gaim but not before secretly telling him to retreat. Though exhausted, Kouta realises that Zack has his own plan to defeat Kaito. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actor *''to be added'' Lockseeds *'Lock used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Kachidoki, Kiwami **Baron: ***Banana **Gridon ***Donguri (destroyed) **Bravo: ***Durian (destroyed) **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms **Gridon ***Donguri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Musou Saber Errors *When Kaito uses the Banana Lockseed in front of Kouta, the Lockseed announcement is heard even before the Lockseed itself is unlocked. The same also happens when Kouta uses the Orange Lockseed. **Interestingly enough, this happens at all times during Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 27, . *'Viewership': 3.6% *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LS-∞ Kiwami, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *Yoko Minato picked up Ryoma's Genesis Driver in the previous episode, and uses it to become Marika in this episode. While the Kureshima brothers shared Drivers and utilized the same Ride Wear, Yoko continues to use her own Ride Wear, despite using a Driver belonging to another user in the first place. **It is later revealed in Movie War Full Throttle that the Ride Wear is apparently programmed into and created by the lockseed itself, as Takatora uses a Melon Energy Lockseed (which Mitsuzane had before he took it from his brother) in Ryoma's Genesis Driver which he had just acquired seconds earlier (and without replacing the Genesis Core), to access his own Genesis Ride Wear. *As of this episode, every Rider in the series (except for Kamuro) has been an antagonist at least once. Also, each of the main Riders in the series, except for Kouta who is the protagonist, has played the role of the main antagonist at least once (Takatora is arguably the main antagonist of the first 26 episodes, Mitsuzane is the main antagonist of Episodes 27 to 43, and Kaito is the main antagonist of Episode 44 onwards). *Depsite just being a mere ruse act, this episode marks the first time Zack actually fights Kouta, leaving Jonouchi the only Rider to not do so. **Technically, in episode 6, Gaim and Gridon did fight on opposing teams. Although it was Ryugen who fought Gridon directly, while Gaim fought Kurokage. *This episode also shows the scene of the Sengoku Rider War from the first episode, revealing it to be a potential future witnessed by Mai and DJ Sagara. This time, dialogue and yells are added in for Gaim and Baron from Gaku Sano and Yutaka Kobayashi respectively. **The main timeline's version of this battle would appear in the next episode, where Kouta and Kaito confronted each other both with the power of the Over Lords. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Clash! The Over Lord King, Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation!, Baron's Ultimate Transformation and Two People Aiming At the Future. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08901-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 11, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 11.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「二人の目指す未来は」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「二人の目指す未来は」 References Category:Revived Rider Episode